A hybrid electrical connector is an electrical connector that contains contacts for more than one type of service. A hybrid electrical connector such as a smart data link connector (SDLC) may include only two different contact variants, for example electrically conductive pins of two different sizes. In some SDLCs, the pins are separate from the plastic used to form the housing, and the connector geometry is fully integrated into the housing by molding the pin holes prior to pin insertion. Since SDLCs may also include large arrays of closely arranged, small diameter pins, the housing must be manufactured with very high tolerances to provide sufficient pin positional tolerance required to enable accurate pin press-fit connection with, for example a printed circuit board (PCB).
It is desirable to form electrical connectors from plastic materials due to the relatively lower cost and lower weight of plastic materials relative to metal materials. However, plastic materials generally do not have the structural stability of metals. This is due in part to the tendency of plastic materials to absorb water and to have a high volumetric shrinkage. The chemistry of the plastic material can be controlled to provide materials having relatively low water absorption and relatively low volumetric shrinkage, but such plastics are expensive relative to some conventional plastics. As used herein, the term “highly dimensionally stable plastic” refers to a plastic that absorbs less than 0.05 percent water and has a volumetric shrinkage of less than 0.003 cm/cm.
In some hybrid electrical connectors, it is desirable to provide an additional pin variant, e.g., a third pin having a size that is different from the other two pin variants. In addition, it is desirable to provide a low cost, light weight electrical connector that has improved dimensional control of the housing to facilitate accurate pin positioning and alignment, providing reliable press fit connection between connector pins and a corresponding socket device for electrical connectors having large arrays of closely arranged, small diameter pins.